Poisoned
by WildBubblesRoam
Summary: This is a One Shot type of thing. It's mostly a funny fanfic. Most characters are in character. No relationships. Just a funny little PG fanfic. Enjoy!


"**Poisoned"**

by WildBubblesRoam

_AN: This is a One shot, comical, PG at the most, Snape/Hermione/Draco fanfic. Reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated._

"Class dismissed." Professor Snape's monotone drawl rung through the dungeon classroom as the students collected their books and jumped from their seats. The first ones out the door were Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. They always seemed to rush out of classrooms as if they were allergic to learning.

The last one out of the classroom was, of course, Hermione Granger. She piled four large textbooks on her desk, shrank them down, and placed them in her pocket before even attempting to leave the room. "Miss Granger." There was that drawl again.

She spun around, her hand still on the doorknob. "Yes, Professor?" Had she forgotten to put something away? Was she going to lose points from Gryfindor again? She began to sweat.

"Well done on today's potion." He spoke to her without looking up from his desk. Had she heard him wrong? A compliment? From Snape?! Perhaps she should visit the Infirmary after she leaves.

She was still stunned by his compliment but her manners didn't leave her. "Uh, thank you, Professor."

"However, next time you make the Doxycide potion, try not to spill half of it on the desk. You nearly destroyed the desk if you let it sit there a second longer." Ah, there it was. Professor Snape always had a certain talent for thinking up negative comments to tell her, especially directly after a compliment.

Her sweating stopped. "Yes, Professor. My apologizes." She turned and left the room, leaving Professor Snape to his business.

"Get off me, Draco!" It was Hermione. She was in the courtyard, pinned to the ground by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Apologize for calling me a ferret, mudblood, or you're not going anywhere for a while." He was sitting on her torso with a knee on her chest. She was pinned and couldn't reach her wand in her back pocket. Draco pointed his wand at her. "Apologize, mudblood!"

"Get off her, Malfoy!" There was that familiar voice she was waiting for. Draco turned his head around, still on top of Hermione, only to come face to face with Harry's wand. "Get off." This time the command was calm. Harry knew he had the upper hand.

Hermione took advantage of the situation and flipped Draco off of her while he was distracted. She got to her feet quickly and pulled out her wand, pointing it directly at Draco. "Oppugno!" Draco ran from the flock of birds chasing after him as the spell was fired at him, pushing and shoving his Slytherin friends as they charged into the castle. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "Thanks. What took you two so long?"

"We were just going to the Great Hall for dinner when we saw Draco and his gits." Harry answered.

"Are you hurt?" asked Ron, showing more concern than was needed.

"I'm fine. Let's go to dinner. I'm starving." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement as the trio walked to the Great Hall.

They sat at the Gryfindor table next to Fred and George as well as all their usual classmates. Ron was devouring a turkey leg while Harry played with his mashed potatoes. Hermione was talking to Ginner Weasley about house elves as she reached for a piece of pie. "I'm just saying, it isn't right to keep them and work them to the bone like slaves."

"Slaves? You should know all about that, shouldn't you, mudblood?" The Slytherin table burst into laughter. Draco leaned closer to Hermione. "Get used to it, Granger. When the Dark Lord takes over, perhaps my father will consider keeping you as our own slave." His smirk burned through her almost as badly as his words did. Tears gathered at her bottom eyelids just enough for Draco to see before she stood up and left the Great Hall for the night. Harry and Ron stared at Malfoy only to see his smirk once more before he turned around and continued eating.

The Great Hall began to empty as the students finished their last meal for the day. Professor Snape watched as his students left, standing up from his seat at the staff table and left as well, or so it seemed. Only minutes later, Draco put down his fork and left the Great Hall, followed by his Slytherin buddies. As they passed through the doorway and turned to go up the stairs, Draco was grabbed by his robes and pulled off to the side of the hallway.

"Hey! What do you think—Oh, Professor." Draco cooled his attitude when he realized the hand that grabbed him belonged to his own Head of the Slytherin House. When Professor Snape didn't release his grip, Draco stared at him, fear starting to appear on his face.

"Listen Draco and listen good. There's a different between being a proud Slytherin member and just being an immature jerk. Do you understand me?" Snape's stare was like a piercing knife pinning Draco against the wall.

"Professor?" Draco looked confused. Suddenly it hit him. "Is this about the mudblood?"

Snape's hand flew up and grabbed Draco's shoulder roughly. "Watch your tongue, boy. It'll do you well not to advertise your family's position with the Dark Lord more than your father already has."

Draco's eyes turned from confused child to angry young man. "I'm proud of my family. You should be proud of your position with the Dark Lord as well. We'll rule the world one day. Why should I ease up on Granger when she's nothing more than a mudblood?"

Snape let go of Draco and pulled a small vial from his robes. "Because, Draco, what's to say I didn't drip some of this poison into your drink tonight?"

Draco's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"I would." Professor Snape spoke in a cool tone now, knowing he had the boy's full attention. "And I had the perfect opportunity when you and your sidekick left to go to the lavatory during the middle of your meal." A small, barely noticeable smile could be seen on Professor Snape's face as he saw Draco grab his throat. He remembered that he and Crabbe did in fact go to the bathroom tonight. "Now, you can either ease up on Miss Granger or you can continue your childish behavior and I won't give you the antidote." Draco just stared at his Professor. "What's your decision?" Draco continued to just stand there, shocked. "I see. Pity."

Snape began to walk away when he heard Draco yell behind him. "Professor! Wait!" He ran up to Snape. "I'll go easier on the mudbl—, I mean Hermione."

Professor Snape nodded. "Good." He turned and continued to walk away.

Draco shouted desperately after him. "Wait! What's the antidote?!"

His teacher turned around, paused, and simply said, "Take your head out of your arse and you should be fine." He turned and left, a smile on his face, as Draco stood there in shock.

-END-


End file.
